Technical Field
The present invention relates to the art of industrial storage and transport systems. More, particularly, the present invention relates to bin systems used for storing parts and components used in assembly. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to a hanging, stackable and nestable storage bin which features, a cleat formed in the top rear of the bin that provides rear hanging support, a notch formed in the bottom rear of the bin that provides rear stacking support to the bin, and a pair of support structures positioned near the front of the bin that provide front stacking support to the bin. The combination of the rear and front supports prevents lateral movement of a second bin of the present invention stacked on a first bin of the present invention. The hanging, stackable and nestable bin of the present invention reduces the material required to form a bin capable of stably supporting stacking of a first bin on a second bin, thereby providing a more efficient bin stacking system with reduced manufacturing costs. Additionally, the bin of the present invention provides simplified nesting and removal of a first bin nested within a second bin.
Background Art
Bin systems are often used at industrial manufacturing and warehousing sites to aid in storing, sorting, and transfer of small parts. Prior art bins typically feature the ability to be stacked on, and/or nested within, one another. In prior art stackable and nestable bins, the bins typically feature at least two pairs of downwardly extending footers which extend outwardly from the fore and aft sidewalls of the bin. When a first bin is stacked on a second bin, the footers of the first bin are mated with footer depressions formed on the second bin, which provides stacking support. In contrast, non-stackable bins generally feature a cube design, lacking the outwardly formed side walls required to support stacking. As a result, prior art stackable and nestable bins are generally formed using more material compared to their non-stackable counterparts. Additionally, because of the complex design required for stacking in prior art stackable and nestable bins, nesting of a first bin within a second bin can be cumbersome.
A need exists in the art for a hanging, stackable and nestable bin design with hanging support, improved stacking support and simplified nesting, while providing a design which offers the material saving benefits of prior art non-stackable bins. The improved hanging, stackable and nestable bin of the present invention satisfies these needs, as will be described below.